Making Videos
by Randomgirl43
Summary: Not your average Van KleissXRex. Very very slashy. No likey no readey


"Must I keep my eyes closed perminantly?"

"I thought you were patient? Just give me...There! You can open your eyes now" Red wine coloured eyes opened, then widened at the sight that greeted them.

"Rex..." Sat on the lap of one Lord of Abyses was Special agent Rex. Clad in only a deep red plaid skirt and white thigh high stockings, he smacked his bold red lips and tossed aside a closed lipstick which thumped across their bed and onto the floor to be forgotten. Van Kleiss groaned.

"Worth the wait then?" There was a point in the skirt from Rex's erection and a light flush dusted his cheeks. Hands, one metalic the other flesh, held clothed hips.

"Most definatly" Van kleiss's own erection rubbed between Rex's buttocks under the skirt and Rex shivered.

"Do I feel lubricant between your cheeks Rex?" Rex chuckled cheekily and wriggled his hips, making their skin slap together.

"I've been practicing with those toys you gave me for when your away. The vibrator is great for a quick orgasm but my_favourate _ toy..." Rex lent down and put his lips to Van's ear.

"Is the silver butt plug. That feels so goooood inside me" He purred, smirking at the shiver he recieved in response.

"You are so wicked to me Rex. You match myself perfectly" Rex sat up with a grin and raised his hips. He lifted his skirt and locked eyes with Van as he oh-so-slowly sank down onto the elder's cock. He moaned low in his throut at the deep fullness travelling his body and spread his palms across Van's pale stomach.

"Mmmm...so warm and snug inside me. Do you like it Van?" The hands tightned their grip as he bounced slightly.

"Very much so, however there is something I wish to change." Rex raised his eyebrows in confusion. Van pulled a pillow closer to them.

"Whats that?" He lifted Rex off himself, sighing at the loss of Rex's rectum, and put the latino down on the bed so the pillow propped the tanned rump up. He led ontop of Rex, re-inserting his penis as he nibbled Rex's neck. Rex gasped.

"Ahhh...you feel even deeper like this. I like this way more." Rex opened his thighs and pushed his hips back.

"I thought you would. Now tell me..." Van pulled his hips back until barely his head was still inside. Rex reached back and held one of his buttocks open, the other hand sliding up to hold Van's shoulder.

"Why did you choose such a delicous outfit for tonight?" Rex moaned as Van pushed back in, re-filling his hungry hole. Van continued his rythem.

"Oooh. You just said it yourself, You like it. I knew you would." Van subconsciosly sped up his thrusting as he pictured Rex browsing costumes for his enjoyment.

"That is because I like you dressed or not in just about anything."

"Ahhm...like the totally ruined Providence soldier suit?" Van chuckled as said garment came to mind. Rex rocked back into him.

"Your backside did look particuarly ravishing in that. Pity it lasted so shortly."

"You ripped it open ass first then ripped it more and more each time you screwed me! I'm amazed it survived the first half hour! HAH!" Intense jolts of pleasure ran up Rex's smirked and kept his angle, knowing by Rex's whines he was striking the latino's prostate.

"You're still talking, I should rectify that." He thrust harder against the yielding backside, making Rex's back arch.

"AHH! You should know OH! Me better than that by now! Its been GAH! How long since my 18th!?"

"5 months, give or take a few days."

"Really? Wow. KAH! Havn't providence tried tooooooh get me back?"

"Not...UNF! Since I sent them the video of you eagerly and vigorously sucking my manhood."

"YOU WHAT!?" Van quickly put all his power into his hips before Rex could throw him off. His climax was fast approaching.

"AHHAHH! This isn't duhhah done! They'll think yoooohoo drugged meeeeeeee!"

"Let them. They will learn soon enough" Rex bit into the bed sheets, his hands gripping Van's waist to push him harder.

"Come on! Come on I'm so close! AYHN!" He writhed as Van sucked desperatly on his neck, as if he was a starved vampire from a horror movie, and became erratic with the thrusts. A hot coil was tensed in his naval and ready to spring.

"YES! YES! YES YES YES YAAAHHWWWW!" Colour bloomed in his vision, blinding him as his body shuddered through his orgasm. His nanites buzzed throughout his blood and something built itself from him before a quiver rippled up his back and he sighed. His head stopped spinning and his eyesight cleared as his strength left him. He noticed a lack of warmth at his back and looked over his shoulder. His boogie pack had activated, and by the looks of the bruise of the elder's cheek had smacked Van in the face when it did.

"...oops." Van started chuckling, standing up from the patch of floor he'd landed on.

"Don't worry, watching my semen drip from your ravaged rear is more than enough compensation." Rex blushed, not that it could be seen under his flush, and eased himself onto his feet. He stretched with a whimper, sperm trickling down his inner thighs, and sighed happily.

"If you're not carefull I will ravage you again" He smirked towards Van, wiggling his butt and licking his lips.

"Whats stopping you?" Van snaked his human arm around Rex's waist, slithering his hind up the sticky belly. He bit Rex's earlobe as he looked to the hidden location of his camera, filming every moment for the next video he would hopefully deter Providence's hounds with. He grinned as Rex moaned and pressed back against him.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all."

I know Van kliess locked Rex's parents in the reactor core when it went off and is evil, but you can't deny the idea of them like this is kinda hot right? And if you can, why did you just read this?

Reviews are always appretiated (unless they're abusive)


End file.
